


seven days of two-hundred word hetalia smut.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Begging, Bottom England (Hetalia), Bottom Lithuania, Bottom North Italy, Bottom Norway, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Bottom Spain (Hetalia), Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Light Bondage, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Pegging, Spanking, Teasing, Top America (Hetalia), Top Austria (Hetalia), Top Denmark, Top Germany (Hetalia), Top Hungary, Top Poland, Top South Italy, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Voyeurism, World Meeting (Hetalia), trans norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: 200 word smuts every day for a week. Didn't exactly go to plan. I still got them done in the end, though.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182
Collections: fb





	1. Spain/Romano (24/2/20)

Maybe if Lovino didn’t have Antiono’s legs hooked around his waist, he could focus better. He probably could have focused better, too, if he wasn’t buried to the hilt inside the Spaniard, hips moving slowly, shallowly, an attempt to tease that even had himself desperate for more.

Hot breaths escaped their parted lips as Spain arched his back, presenting his hickey-marked chest to the Italian, which seemed all so inviting in that moment - or any moment - though Lovino tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore the delicious ways their bodies were moving together in favour of  _ teasing  _ the man below him; he wanted him to feel all the pent up lust that he had made Romano feel throughout the  _ entire world meeting. _

_ Antonio had winked at him, hand against his thigh, trailing up towards his crotch. Lovino had removed his hand and whispered into his ear, “Would you like me to spank you in front of all the other nations?” _

_ Antonio had whimpered. Yet, of course that threat - empty threat - didn’t stop him. _

Lovino almost laughed, and he would have, if not for the overwhelmingly tight feeling of the Spaniard clenching around him and the love spreading through him as he brought his arms up to wrap around the Italian’s neck. 

Spain pulled Romano down a little so that their lips could crash together, and when they pulled apart, with a quiet whisper of  _ ti amo,  _ Lovino moved his hips faster, more rapidly. The bed rocked and the headboard banged against the wall loudly.

And, through all the lust, clouded thoughts, half broken words, Spain managed to gasp out,  _ “Te amo, Lovi.” _

If Lovino could have focused better, he probably would have heard it.


	2. Lithuania/Poland (25/2/20)

Lithuania tugged on the ropes binding his arms to the headboard, tied delicately around his wrists. They were tied well, skillfully, and each time Tolys tugged on the ropes, his cock hardened more, realising that his boyfriend had really planned this well.

Poland wasn’t actually in the room, yet, though the Lithuanian could hear shuffling in their ensuite bathroom, followed by a bang and a small ‘ouch’ - this made Tolys laugh softly, quietly. He really had no idea what Feliks had planned for them, but he’d patiently wait-

“Oh, fuck,” Lithuania breathed out heavily, watching as Poland stepped into the room, “You look gorgeous.”

The Polish man looked down at himself with a red face, looking back up to smile at the nation who was tied to the bed. Feliks was clad in white stockings that clipped to his matching white panties, which were  _ lacy  _ \- Tolys exhaled heavily again - and there was a black choker around his neck, a little metal heart in the centre. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly. His chest was completely exposed.

“Thought it would be a nice surprise, Liet,” Poland spoke hastily, “I actually look good?”

“Scratch  _ good _ , more like  _ get over here and fuck me right now _ .”

Feliks approached the bed slowly, before climbing onto it and between Lithuania’s longer legs, caressing his thigh gently. Grabbing the lube from its place on the bed beside him, Poland poured a considerable amount onto his fingers, all the while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend.

His eyebrow raised as a silent  _ ‘are you ready?’  _ and his response was a quick, rapid nod.

Slowly, his finger pressed in, and soon he had four fingers inside Tolys.

It was going to be a good night. A long one, but a good one nonetheless.


	3. Austria/Prussia (26/2/20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's bad i'm tired  
> jeg er død :))  
> highkey wanna write sumn seperate on america & hamilton. thoughts?

Prussia loved annoying Austria. It happened to be one of his favourite pastimes; he would play his piano even if he’d been told not to, screech outside his study with the violin, of which he didn’t know how to play, knock on his door loudly until his knuckles hurt (yet he usually didn’t get to that point, as Roderich would have already opened the door and pulled him over his lap to make his arse red) - these occurred often.

He loved annoying Austria until he was shaking with anger.

This, however, didn’t happen quite as often.

When it did, Gilbert savoured every second of it.

He savoured every spank delivered to him by the gloved hands of Roderich, every time he was denied the right to come, every time a rope was snaked around his wrist to hold his hands together - he loved Austria.

Prussia loved annoying Austria so much that it implemented its way into his daily life living at his house; and with this, their sexual acts increased in number, until it was almost every day that Gilbert would find himself being fucked roughly in multiple places around the Austrian’s house.

Being fucked over Roderich’s desk was his preferred place, though.

A gleam of mischief found its way into Gilbert’s ruby eyes, and he set off to Roderich’s office.


	4. America/England (27/2/20)

England opened his mouth in a silent moan as the nations chatted around him, biting down on his hand to try and muffle the lewd noises threatening to escape him. 

America had made a bet with him on something and he'd lost, and now he had a vibrator up his arse during a world meeting, all the other nations unaware. Or, at least, Arthur hoped. 

At least now he knew to never start bets with Alfred. 

He looked up from the table and stared at Alfred across said table, trying to glare but softening his gaze unintentionally after not even a moment of eye contact. Alfred shifted in his seat slightly, presumably in anticipation, and turned up the vibration setting. 

The Englishman jolted in his seat and his face heated up a bright red, his normal scowl fading slightly as he bought his hand back to his mouth to bite down, muffling the sounds; the dial was turned up once more. Arthur couldn't stop himself from letting out a whine, instinctively looking around to ensure no nation had heard it. 

Alfred watched with a wide smirk, only every now and then contributing to the discussion around him, too focused on the red-faced  _ desperate  _ England that was sat merely across from him. He had the power to alter his reactions; he could turn down the vibrations and give Arthur a moment of peace, a moment of ' _ it's over'  _ and then turn it back to full again, eliciting a loud noise from him, one that the other nations would surely hear. 

Eh, that could wait for another time, he mused, for now he would continue riling up the Brit until he snapped and dragged him out the room for a quickie. 


	5. Germany/North Italy (28/2/20)

Italy's moans and whines and whimpers filled the large space of Germany's own bedroom, accompanied by the creaking and banging of the headboard against the wall. It was, apparently, completely impossible for Feliciano to be quiet. 

Ludwig could cover his mouth, choke him on his cock,  _ choke him _ with his hands tight around his neck _ ,  _ and he'd still be making some noise. All aforementioned things would encourage him even more so than usual. 

Basically, the German could never win. 

He had his dick up Feliciano's ass, moving his hips in constant, consistent motion, one that matched that of previous times, though this time he was trying to be faster and harsher. He was trying to force sound from the Italian's parted lips, force him to disobey. He'd been told not to make any noise. 

He'd been making noise throughout the whole time. 

Germany was panting and leaving wet kisses and hickeys on Italy's neck, hands on his hips, gripping tight to leave bruises on his pale skin, leaving a contrast. His blonde hair was sweat slicked and falling forward mostly, and his eyes were closed lightly. 

Maybe he could gag Feliciano. That would make for a good experience. 

"Germany--  _ Germany,  _ please,  _ harder,  _ more--" 

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Feli. Can't you do that?" Ludwig grunted, snapping his hips harsher, causing Feli to cry out in ecstacy, twisting his hands into the bedsheets. 

"I know, Lud, but--" 

"Be silent, Feliciano, or I'll have to  _ punish  _ you." 

"But Germany--!"

The German groaned. 


	6. Prussia/Hungary (22/3/20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so late,

Hungary smirked wide as she watched Prussia writhe beneath her, his hips bucking and pushing down as he tried to get more stimulation; there were tears in his half-closed eyes, his mouth parted slightly as he panted and whined.

She had two fingers inside him, and she was scissoring them, stretching him open with as much as confidence as she could muster (which was, surprisingly, a lot, given the situation), and she was  _ loving  _ it. To have so much control over the  _ great  _ Prussia, who used to constantly run into battle with an ego bigger than his own empire and take as much land as he pleased, was  _ astounding,  _ and she felt so  _ powerful. _

“I could leave you here, y’know,” She began speaking before she could help herself, taking in the sudden expression of shock that adorned Gilbert’s beautiful face with a gleeful feeling of her own, “...could leave you clenching around nothing, desperate enough to take care of yourself without any help, without  _ me. _ ” 

“Pl-plea-  _ fuck-  _ don’t, I n-need-” Prussia continued to buck, fucking himself on Elizabeta’s fingers. His thighs were trembling and his hands were gripping the white sheets below him.

“Say please, and when I do as you need, give you  _ more,  _ you will say thank you.” Hungary leaned over him more to press her lips against his as her fingers stopped moving completely inside him, instead moving her lips slowly. He moved his hips and whined against her lips. 

She pulled away, and with an expectant smile, left a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Please, Liz,  _ please _ ,” He said, finally, breathily, and almost sobbed in relief when a third finger joined the other two.

_ “Thank you!” _


	7. Norway/Denmark (17/6/20)

“You’re so wet for me, baby,  _ bare for mig _ ,” Denmark’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Norway’s boxers and he tugged the already soaked clothing down, letting them fall down the man’s legs. Lukas kicked them off and looked up at the Dane with hooded eyes, legs feeling weak. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stand.

_ “Danmark, vær så snill,” _ Lukas’ voice sounded weak; it shook, like his legs, and his arms wrapped themselves around the taller man’s neck, “Please, Matthias.”

Matthias thought about how he could do this, running through multiple situations in his head, each one more and more appealing as they formed, yet he wasn’t sure. He grabbed the back of Lukas’ thighs and lifted him, warm hands contrasting with cold skin, and bought his legs to wrap around his waist. He felt the Norwegian’s lips against his neck, a light, light touch that made him shudder; his hands tightened around his thighs. A hot breath against his neck had goosebumps rising.

The Dane carried Norway through the hallway and into his bedroom, throwing him lightly down onto the bed and crawling over him, fingers immediately finding themselves inside the Norwegian’s wet heat. Lukas mewled and spread his legs further, allowing the Dane more space between his thighs, his  _ bruised  _ thighs. He threw an arm over his face to hide, slightly embarrassed by the noises that escaped his lips and the bright blush painting his cheeks.

“ _ Hvad vil du have?”  _ His fingers twisted and stretched and pushed, everything feeling so hot and wet and tight _ , “Vil du at jeg skal knulle deg?”  _

“Yes,  _ ja,  _ Matthias, please fuck me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end! i didn't do it exactly how i said - every day, but i still got it done! thank you all for reading. please please PLEASE leave comments, i absolutely love hearing from you guys. if you'd like to contact me, my tumblr is @aphscott
> 
> translations:  
> bare for mig - just for me  
> vaer sa snill - please  
> hvad vil du have - what do you want?  
> vil du at jeg skal knulle deg - do you want me to fuck you?  
> ja - yes


End file.
